It is well known within the landscaping business that consumers typically have outdoor lighting installed, not only for convenience but also for security and/or insurance purposes. Such lighting is most commonly installed along pathways, driveways, porches, and the like. However, there are numerous locations where outdoor lighting is further used to enhance a particular setting so as to draw attention thereto, and may also induce a feeling of serenity or provide a calming effect, which is commonly associated with soft lighting. For example, soft lighting is preferred and most useful when installed around ponds, streams, gardens, fountains, or anywhere that light is used to illuminate an object.
Therefore, within the known prior art many attempts have been made to provide attractive eye pleasing lighting, as most consumers do not want just plain ordinary bright lights. This is important as bright lights tend to be very distracting and may even cause uneasiness as a person may feel as though they have a spotlight on them.
Thus, attempts have been made to install lights within various fixtures so as to distract away from the light source itself Some examples of such lighting means include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,716,508, 5,203,627, 4,996,636, and 5,692,828. Each of which are functional for there intended use but each have inherent drawbacks and disadvantages that the present invention recognizes, addresses, and resolves in a manner heretofore not taught.
However, it is apparent that the closest related prior art known to the applicants is taught in newly issued U.S. Pat. No. 6,168,290 entitled “GARDEN LAMP”, issued to Christiansen on Jan. 2, 2001. Wherein, the lamp is formed from a natural rock which has been cut to form two opposing pieces but the lamp is very limited and it does not provide any means for adjusting the amount of light emitted there from. Nor does the lamp allow the user to easily adjustably project the light in a direction of their choosing. Also, the two pieces are spaced apart and fixedly attached together at a predetermined distance by at least three support legs. Also, this reference points out that limestone is the preferred type of rock. However, the present invention recognizes that most users prefer to have the natural rocks that are typically found in there specific area be used, as this allows the apparatus to easily blend in with the surrounding natural landscape. Therefore, it is desirable that the apparatus be formed either on site, or at a location in close proximity to the site so as to have access to the particular natural rock of the area.
The above noted reference is very different than the present invention as we provide adjustment means for varying the distance between the two pieces, and in turn this allows the user to adjust the amount of light emitted there from to their particular liking. Or if preferred the user may adjust the light to reflect in a particular direction of choice. A further advantage of the present invention is that we also teach optional features, each of which will be addressed within the following specification.